The present invention relates to a circuit for generating a moving image tracking cursor in a camera, and more particularly to a circuit for generating a moving image tracking cursor which can generate a cursor while tracking a moving object to be photographed.
Usually, the center of a picture to be photographed is indicated by a crossed hair in a video camera. The crossed hair is, however, simply dependent upon a mechanical method for indicating the center's location.
According to the method, the crossed hair is marked on the glass of an electronic view finder (EVF) screen, or is displayed after a picture's center is found by counting horizontal sync signals.
However, the former has a problem in that the location of the crossed hair does not correspond to the picture's center. The latter can locate the crossed hair at the exact center of the picture. However, neither method is capable of displaying the crossed hair in accordance with the movement of an object to be photographed, by tracking it.
Accordingly, in the above conventional methods, when taking a picture of a moving object, the user must fit the crossed mark to the object's center by moving the camera, so that the horizontal and vertical balance of a picture is not precisely maintained and the object to be photographed is difficult to track.